A Night They Would Never Forget
by rwatkins
Summary: Paige and Emily attend prom and spend the night together at Paige's lake house, a night neither of them would ever forget.


It was tonight, a night every "normal" teenage girl plans for since the first day of high school, Prom Night. For the liars it was a bittersweet night, they made it, but the feeling of all those they had lost was lingering over them. As with many things in the liar's lives at this point, they had to move forward, trying not to dwell on the past events that led up to this very moment. This was their moment, and no one could ruin it for them.

The previous day, Emily, Hanna, Spencer, and Aria went to the boutique to pick out their dresses. Spencer looked around as if she were searching for an encyclopedia in a children's book store, her 'Determined Face' as Aria called it.

"Spence, here I think I've found one for you", Aria says holding up a flashy knee-high dress. Spencer looked up and down at the dress and made a face at Aria, "We're going to prom, not a night club", Aria rolled her eyes and put it back on the rack.

Right next to her, Hanna was picking up dress after dress, only stopping to adjust the growing pile on her arm, "Han, you do know it's only prom, right? We aren't attending the Oscars." Emily said looking at Hanna struggling to keep balance, Hanna scoffed "Well, prom night is like the Oscars of our high school career, we spent 4 years working on some stupid film and we're finally get recognition for it. I'm not going unless I look perfect from my head to my manicured toes. "The girls laugh in unison, nodding as they continued to pry through dress after dress, clawing through the clothing racks trying to find that ONE dress.

Aria picked out a classic knee-high strapless white dress, topped off with a black waist belt while Spencer went with a classic 1950's style burgundy evening gown. Hanna, never to be outdone, picked out a red spaghetti strap that perfectly complimented a pair of classic black Louboutin heels. Emily was the last to decide, the girls sat outside of her dressing room, eagerly awaiting the last dress she had picked out. She took one last look in the mirror before she heard Hanna from outside the door, "If you take this long just picking out a Prom Dress, I'm ignoring the invite to your future wedding!"

Just then, the door to the dressing room opened and Emily emerged, the three had the same reaction, completely breathless. Emily lingered for a second until Hanna spoke up, "Okay, this may sound totally gay, but you look HOT!" the girls burst out laughing, causing Emily to blush. She turned around and admired the dress in the full-sized mirror, her curly brown hair hung over her bare shoulders, just meeting the long dark blue chiffon dress she picked out. "This is the one" she said looking at the mirror examining the dress, turning to her friends who nod in agreement.

As they exit the boutique, they see Paige, Toby, and Caleb walking along, smiling, and heading to the boutique where the girls had just exited. Their eyes meet, "I thought we had the place all to ourselves until 7 so we don't run into each other!" Hanna said as she hugged Caleb. The girls hide their gowns behind them so that their partners don't see what they picked out, Caleb raised one eyebrow, "Han, check your phone, it's almost 7:30 already and the boutique closes in a good half hour. What took you guys so long?" Emily hugged Paige and kissed her on the cheek, she then turned to address the group, "That's my fault, I couldn't decide on a dress and it took a little longer than we expected." Paige smiled and replied, "Well I'm sure you're going to look amazing, anything we can help with?" The girls turned Emily around and started ushering her down the street, Hanna turned around and yelled to them "You'll see tomorrow night!" their partners laughed and entered the boutique.

It was finally Prom night and everyone was getting ready, the girls and their partners agreed that they would only see what the other was wearing on the night of Prom, the only hint given to them was the colors they should wear to match. Toby, Caleb, Hanna, and Spencer all planned to share a Limo while Ezra and Aria were already at the dance helping set up. Paige and Emily decided that they would take their own car so that they could go to Paige's family lake house afterwards. '_What if she hates the dress? Did I fix my hair just right? What if something goes wrong?'_ Emily's mind raced with every passing minute waiting for Paige. She paced back and forth when suddenly she heard a knock at her bedroom door, Pam entered and smiled.

"She'll be here any minute," she said smiling, "I can't believe how grown up you look." She was fighting back tears, not tears of sorrow, but tears of pride. They had both been through so much, tonight finally felt like the years of torture they endured was worth it, A was gone and no one could stop them from having the best night of their lives. Emily and her mom hugged as she heard a knock at the door, Pam wiped a single tear from both eyes and smiled at her daughter, "That's Paige, do you want me to get it?" Emily nodded, her heart raced as her mom left the room. '_This is it.'_ Pam called up to her, "Sweetheart, Paige is here!" For a moment, every event that happened in the past 3 years erased from her memory, nothing could ruin this night. One last look in the mirror, a deep breath in, and she began to walk towards the stairs, the sound of her heels clicking rhythmically against the floor. She stopped. Paige stood at the bottom of the stairs with Pam, she turned around and the two locked eyes, time completely stopped.

They looked at each other, completely in awe of what they were seeing, time didn't matter anymore, and all they knew was at that moment, everything was perfect. They were together, they were in love, and no one could take that away from them. Paige's black tuxedo had a hint of dark blue here and there, matching perfectly with Emily's dress. Emily descended down the stairs, almost floating as she and Paige embraced, for a second or two, or more. Pam cleared her throat and the two broke apart, smiling sheepishly, Paige took out the corsage she bought for Emily. "Here, I got you this for tonight" she took out the corsage and tied it around Emily's wrist. The corsage was simple, three blue roses resting on a white silk ribbon. Emily looked up at Paige as she finished, the two locked eyes once again, "Alright you two, before you leave I promised to take a few pictures to send to your father. And Paige, I expect Emily back tomorrow no later than Noon, is that clear?" The girls nodded, Paige had asked her Aunt if she could use the lake house for tonight, it was going to be the perfect night and she was going to make sure of it. The two posed for a few pictures, and then they were off.

The two pulled up to the venue, Paige parked and got ready to open her door when Emily grabbed her arm, "Can we just sit here for a second? Please." Paige looked at her girlfriend, "Are you sure you want to do this? We can just go straight to the lake house if you want to." Emily shook her head and replied, "I just need a second, I think it's just nerves." Deep down, she knew it wasn't just nerves; it was the thought of Alison coming in to ruin the night for them. "If Alison should show up, just tell me what you want me to do and I'll do it. I'm not going to let her ruin this for us. We've been through enough the past 3 years, YOU have been through enough the past 3 years, if we can survive Alison DiLaurentis, we can survive Prom." Paige put her hand up to Emily's face, Emily rested her cheek on Paige's hand, and the two leaned in for a kiss. They pull away from the kiss and lock eyes, a smile forms on both of their faces assuring that everything would be fine, and Paige finally says, "Let's go."

The girls enter the ballroom and scan the crowd for the others, "Em! Paige!" they turn around to find Hanna, dressed to the nines in her red dress and heels, Caleb comes up behind her and hands her a cup of punch. "You two look amazing. I really mean that," Hanna says as she hugs Emily and then Paige, "I heard Noel Kahn spiked the punch, but you didn't hear that from me." The two looked at each other and laughed as Paige replied; "I'll keep that in mind, thanks Hanna", the blonde shrugged it off and said, "Suit yourself! That's about the most exciting thing that's happened so far, I'm just waiting for Prom Queen to be announced and then I'm going home, these heels may do wonders for my outfit but they are KILLING my feet!" She says as she adjusts her heels. Caleb shakes his head and smiles, "Well, we're sitting over there, we saved you guys a couple of seats in case you wanted them." The four moved over to the table where Spencer, Toby, Aria, and Ezra were sitting, they spoke only when they had to, competing with the music to get anything heard between them. Paige and Emily sat and talked through a few songs until a slow song began to play, "Glitter in the Air" by P!nk, the two got up and started to dance.

The two swayed back and forth on the dance floor, Emily rested her head against Paige's shoulder, and Paige began to sing the lyrics softly into her ear. Every worry and fear about that night melted away as the two danced, it was an endless night that neither of them would ever forget. Emily looked up and the two stared, Paige stopped singing at this point, the two just knew that somehow, everything would be fine, as long as they were together. Emily leaned in to kiss Paige, the song still echoing in the background, the two meet and their lips touch, their tongues dance together in rhythm. It was a kiss that someone experiences only twice in their life, once when they find their soul mate, and the other on their wedding day. The two pulled away slowly, locking eyes and smiled, Paige brushes a tear from Emily's cheek and says, "I never knew I could be this happy. I never knew I could be with someone who makes me feel like I can do anything." Emily kisses Paige again, there was nothing they needed to say to each other, deep down, they already knew.

As they heard the next song begin, it snapped the two of them back into the ballroom and back to reality. They turned to look back at the table only to find the three couples were staring at them, smiling. The girls both blushed and were somewhat embarrassed, they felt as if they had just spent a decade on a different planet and suddenly they were back to the real world, back to their friends and family, and back to Alison. "Alison? What is she doing here? I thought she'd be half way to the loony bin by now," Hanna said as she scowled at the sight of the blonde. "She's nominated for Prom Queen, remember?" Spencer said as she crossed her arms, "We don't have to deal with it much longer; I heard she took up an internship at her father's reality business right after she graduates." Emily turned around so that she didn't have to face Alison, "We can leave now if you want" Paige says assuring Emily that she indeed had a choice, "You don't have to let her ruin your night, alright?" Em nodded, "We'll stay until Prom Queen is crowned and then we can go, I already promised Hanna I would wait." Paige smiled and agreed, "If you feel like you need to leave, just let me know and I'll get the car."

Alison walked in wearing a silver dress, it was bright enough to serve as a disco ball; she didn't mind however, she loved the attention. She made her way through the crowd to the liars and their partners, "Hello girls, having a nice night?" The girls tried to hold back their snarky comments as Aria spoke up, "Yeah, it's great, thanks for asking." She looked Emily up and down; a slight eyebrow raise was all it took for Paige to tense up. "Ali, you look… Well." Alison turns to Paige, a condescending look starts to form on her face, "I believe the word you were looking for was 'Beautiful', 'gorgeous', or 'stunning'. I would accept all the above sweetie." Emily gets between Paige and Alison, "Ali, don't ruin this for us," she says as Paige backs away, "Ruin what? Prom? Oh please, I couldn't care less about Prom. But anyways, I have to find my date, kisses bitches." The couples all looked at each other, rolled their eyes and continued to enjoy the night.

Finally, it was time for the Prom court announcements, Hanna and Alison were both up for Queen while Noel Kahn was running against a few other boys in their grade. Principal Hackett stepped up on the stage and motioned for everyone to quiet down, "Now, to announce our winners of prom King and Queen," the girls gathered around Hanna in anticipation, "For the Queen, we have…" it felt like forever while he was opening the envelope. "Alison DiLaurentis! And your Rosewood High Prom King is Noel Kahn! Alright you two, get up here and get your crowns!" Emily's heart sank; she looked to Hanna who was… Smiling? Hanna just lost, and she is smiling? "Han, are you alright?" Emily said looking concerned. "I rigged the ballot so that Ali would win, did you honestly think I would want to go up there for a plastic crown and slow dance with Noel Kahn?" The four girls hugged and laughed, this is what normal felt like, and they wanted to savor every second of it together.

Emily turned to Paige who was smirking, "What's that face for?" she asked, "Oh nothing, I was just wondering how that little crown was going to fit on that big head of hers." The group laughed, after what they went through, a good laugh was what they needed. "You ready to go, Em?" Paige asked, "It's nearly midnight and I have something at the lake to show you." Emily raised an eyebrow, '_Something to show me? What else does she have planned? Tonight couldn't possibly get any better.' _ "Sure, just let me get my bag and we can go." The girls said their goodbyes to the group and headed to the car, Paige smiling ear to ear the entire way. "Just what do you have planned Ms. McCullers?" Emily asks as she puts her seatbelt on. Paige turns to Emily and starts the car, "You'll just have to wait and see, Ms. Fields."

They finally arrive to the lake house, at this point Paige instructed Emily to cover her eyes so that she couldn't see anything as they drove up. She parked the car and ran around to the passenger side and opened the door, helping to guide Emily so she would be in the perfect spot. "Alright, on the count of three, open your eyes." Emily smirked and complied, Paige started counting, "One… Two… Three" Emily opened her eyes to reveal the lake house decorated with Christmas lights everywhere. The lake house was so beautiful that Emily didn't know what to say, the reflection of the house mirrored on the surface of the water making it all the more magical. Not knowing what Emily thought, Paige asked, "So, do you like it?" Emily wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and kissed her, "I love it. And I love you, so much."

Paige led Emily into the living room where there was champagne waiting for them, the fireplace already lit and the projector was set up so the two could watch a film or two throughout the night. Emily looked around the room, pillows and blankets were scattered along the floor so the two could lay down together in comfort. "Okay, how did you pull all of this off? I know you couldn't have done this all yourself." Emily said as she looked at the champagne. "I may have had a few of Santa's helpers over to help me with preparing it. Do you like it?" Paige looked on as Emily admired the room, "Like it? Paige, no one has ever done anything like this for me before. I love it."

Paige took her jacket off and put it on the coat rack; she proceeded to walk over to the kitchen for two glasses for the champagne. "What movie do you want to watch? My aunt is a classic film buff so you won't see any movies made in the last 5 or so decades." Emily laughed and nodded, "How about Mr. and Mrs. Smith?" Paige walked over holding the film, "A Hitchcock film? That's Romantic," Emily chuckled, "Sure, why not." Paige set up the projector and the two got comfortable, the film started and the two began to drift in and out of consciousness, Emily rested her head on Paige's chest as they dozed off. Suddenly, a loud beeping noise signaled that the movie had ended and both girls awoke to check the time, 3:04. "Hey, do you want to change? I brought over a change of clothes for the both of us to change into; this monkey suit is just not doing me any favors." Paige said, "Yeah this dress is comfortable, but not something I want to sleep in." Emily replied as she stretched.

The two changed, Paige had plaid boxers on and a white sleeveless tank top while Emily wore an oversized t-shirt, her hair and makeup still perfect from earlier. Paige fixed the blankets and pillows so that they would be comfortable, she heard the bathroom door unlock and turned around. There stood Emily in an old t-shirt; you would think she had seen Angelina Jolie in an evening gown at the red carpet by the way she looked at her. To Paige, no matter what she wore, Emily was beautiful, and no one could tell her differently. "What?" Emily said as she noticed Paige's reaction, "Do I have something on me?" and she just stood there as Paige looked on in complete admiration. _'How did I get so lucky? What did I do to deserve her?_' Every moment the two were together was a memory that would last a lifetime, and they would love each other for the rest of their lives.

Emily walked over to Paige, the two girls looked at each other and edged closer and closer, she took her arms and draped them over her girlfriend and the two began to sway back and forth. There was no music, no sound, the two just danced for a few seconds around the fire when suddenly they stopped. Paige looked into Emily's dark brown eyes, Emily's eyes danced from Paige's lips to her eyes and the two edged ever closer until finally their lips touched. The kiss was slow at first, then their tongues danced and tangled together, a tango they were all too familiar with. Paige picked Emily up, still kissing as they went along, Emily wrapped her long legs around her girlfriend as they moved to the make shift bed they made by the fireplace. The two kneeled on the floor, Paige proceeded to kiss Emily's neck, gradually taking off the t-shirt she was wearing, and revealed a black lace bra. Emily tilted her head backwards, every touch, every kiss, every sensation was felt throughout her entire body as Paige kissed along her jawline, down to her collarbone and then to her breasts. Paige unhooked the lace bra and tossed it aside, she kissed around her nipples, Emily moaned with every second that passed. The two lay down, Emily moved her hands under Paige's shirt, she lifted it up revealing a beautifully toned body admiring it for a moment, biting her lip ever so slightly. It drove Paige mad.

"You know I can't handle it when you do that," Paige said as she moved her hand from Emily's perfectly formed breasts down to her hip bones. "I know. That's why I always do it." Their momentum started to pick up, Paige tugged at Emily's black lace underwear, throwing them aside as Emily helped Paige get out of her boxers. The two were completely naked now, their shadows cast from the fireplace danced along with the two lovers on the wall, their bodies intertwined as they made love.

Paige could feel Emily's warmth between her legs, she started kissing her lips, and moved lower and lower, from her lips to her jawbone, to her neck, and finally to her breasts. She kissed around the nipple as Emily began to respond, moaning as Paige moved lower and lower until she finally reached her thighs. She lifted Emily's leg and kissed the inner thigh, slowly, Emily could barely take it as Paige looked up and made eye contact, somewhat teasing her. "P-Paige, please…" Emily said as she let out small moans with each breath. Paige obliged, she took Emily's clit in her mouth, circling around it with her tongue as Em tried to catch her breath she put one hand over her girlfriends head to give her guidance. Paige could tell that Emily was close, she took one breath in and she let out a moan as her entire body shook with pleasure. Paige kissed Emily's thigh once again, Emily motioned for Paige to come up for a kiss, as they kissed, Em pulled Paige over so that she was on top. Her hips grinding against her girlfriend, Paige placed both of her hands on either side of Emily's hip bones, feeling every movement she made. Paige began to moan deeply as they continued to grind together, feeling the pleasure each other was feeling they found a rhythm and continued to move as Paige came.

The two leaned in for a final kiss as they lay next to each other, their bodies glistening with sweat, their eyes never leaving each other. Their hands traced over each other's bodies, feeling every curve, every inch, just memorizing it. Emily moved so that her head again rested on Paige's breast, listening to her heartbeat, they had never known a love like this, and it would be something that would last the rest of their lives. The sun rose over the lake, a pink and orange hue lit up the living room, Paige woke up first and looked down to her girlfriend, her arm still rested on her side. "I love you Emily Fields." Paige kissed the top of Emily's head, a faint smile was visible, as Emily slept she couldn't help but dream about every perfect moment from that night, playing it over and over in her head. Emily woke up and the two looked at each other, and she finally said, "Never look away."


End file.
